


加冕

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, 古欧au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: “我以爱的名义为您加冕。”





	加冕

加冕典礼的前一天晚上，年轻女王独坐在自己的房间里。月光照在恩底弥翁银像上，漂亮的银像在碧玉制成的底座上，房间尽头挂着黑色天鹅绒的帷幔上印着皇室的徽章。

Regina深吸一口气，她拿起放在黑缎上的权杖，温润的金色映着嫩红的宝石。这是前些天她的死敌托付仆人带回宫里的。

上个月，年老主教把他常年在外的女儿接回宫中，众所周知，女王和祭司女儿的矛盾由来已久。有人猜测祭司女儿会为年轻女王加冕，这个想法在某位大臣提出来的第一刻就被女王严声否决。参加过那次会议的人都说年轻女王的脸像中了冰雪王后的魔法，结满冰棱。于是在第二日，那位常年在外的祭司女儿不告而别。奇怪的是，年轻女王的神色非但没有好上半分，反而更加难看。

Regina将权杖放回黑檀木长盒中，背后熟悉的声音让她的手轻轻颤抖，“怎么样？挑剔鬼。”

Regina回头看去，那个令人头疼的家伙正靠在门边，浅绿色的眸中满带笑意，她手中抱着细金线织成的雪白王袍。那位祭司女儿见对方没有开口的意思，“好歹也抱怨一声吧，为了权杖上的宝石，我跑遍了整片大陆。”

年轻女王冷冷瞪她一眼，对方一步一步向她走来，熟悉的气息铺面而来。Regina不自觉后退一步，一双手轻轻覆上她腰侧，多年严守阵地被钻了空子突破防线，陌生的触感令她浑身僵硬。年轻女王故作镇定，“我不希望在明天的加冕仪式上看到你。”

“我来给你送王袍，Henry……他还好吗？”

Regina冷着一张脸，“当初谁扔下一个孩子后，就一无音讯，不知死活，你哪来的脸问我？”

祭司女儿轻轻咬住下唇，她们离得很近，以至于Regina能看到她睫毛的颤动。Emma颤抖的手轻轻拉住年轻女王的手腕，小心翼翼的态度让Regina有些心软。

“你不让我参加你的加冕礼，我想看你穿王袍的样子。”Emma的神情既委屈又难过，Regina的鼻头有点酸，“你想怎么样？”

祭司女儿没有再说话，她轻轻将手搭在年轻女王的胸口，缓缓解开上面的银扣子。她的双手都在发颤，Regina低垂着睫毛任她摆弄。Emma的双手揽在她腰间，将袍子的腰带解开。

年轻的女王只穿着白绸里衣，站在原地，单薄的白绸包裹着纤均的曲线，她的指关节捏得泛白。祭司女儿并未立刻为她穿上王袍，她白皙的双手轻轻将里衣的褶皱拉扯好。Regina的双眼微微睁大，对方的手探进来，温热的手心贴着她的腰侧，灼热的温度让她血液鼓撞。

年轻女王在极力克制着什么情绪，她深吸一口气，语气竟有一点点哽咽，“你知道我找了你多久吗？”

Emma怔在原地，她松开揽着黑发女人的手。

年轻的女王展开桌上的雪白袍子，袖边淡金色纹路宛若流水。她将王袍穿上，缓缓扣好扣子，系上腰带。“这是最后一次了。”

淡淡的月光洒在她身上，她穿着王袍，眸中黑沉沉的，带着拒人千里的神情。

Emma觉得她几乎像玻璃雕塑，马上就要碎掉。她动了动嘴唇，“离开王宫的这些年，我去了很多地方，也想了很多……”

“如果是几年前，看到你重新站在我面前，我会欣喜若狂。”年轻的女王打断了她的话， “以后你去见Henry，别让我知道。”

祭司女儿咬着嘴唇，她合上眼，深吸了一口气。“我想你了。”

Regina侧过身去，她紧紧扯着袖角，“我不想再说下去了，请你走吧。”

壁炉里的松木慢慢地燃完，Emma缓步走到门边，她回头看去，黑发女人单薄的身子罩在王袍下，火光倒映在她不见喜怒的眸中，一种难以形容的悲伤，迅速在胸口膨胀。Emma张了张口，试图发出点什么，却始终没有一点声音。

-

装载干草的驳船驶离了码头，雾霭带着凉气降落，变成了暗影，银色的号角吹响，教堂朦胧显现。

厚厚的窗帘遮住了阳光，五颜六色的大石头砌成了地板，搭配成一种几何图案。年轻女王身穿细金线织成的王袍，手握权杖，她走过长长的地毯，站在教堂高高的圣坛上,日光轻吻着她披落的黑发，年老的祭司站在圣坛上，微笑地看着她。

底下的臣民肃静着，他们发现女王的眸中郁结着哀伤。祭司女儿的孩子，女王的继子也来了。他穿着白色法兰绒的老式宫廷服装，耀眼的白色服装在柔软的棕发衬托下更加璀璨夺目。

Regina在耶稣像前跪下，她低下头祈祷，巨大的蜡烛在珠宝装饰的圣坛旁边明亮地燃烧着，焚香的烟云盘成细细的蓝圈在穹顶缭绕。

教堂突然变得寂静无声。年轻的女王祷告完，她站起来，转过身去。年老主教不知何时消失在了圣坛。

“为我加冕的祭司在何处？”她困惑地问道。

老祭司的声音从圣坛下传来，“陛下，另有他人为您加冕。”

Regina微微睁大双眼，一身白袍的金发女人向她走来。日光透过彩色的玻璃窗，照在万字浮雕的浅银色屋顶下，她的金发像缠绕的阳光。黑发女人感觉她每踩在地上一步，就夺去了她一分呼吸。祭司女儿，现在该是年轻的祭司了，微笑地看着她，那双浅绿色的眸中笑意盈盈。

时间仿佛在这一刻静止了，年轻祭司一步步向她靠近。Regina忘了后退，她怔怔地愣在原地。年轻祭司的指尖穿过她的指缝，肌肤摩挲的触感让黑发女人好像有什么地方颤抖了一下。金发女人的目光温柔而灼热，仿佛能穿透她的心脏。

圣坛下神情严肃的男孩忍不住弯起了嘴角，老主教轻咳一声，管风琴奏响了乐曲，喇叭手也吹响了号角，唱诗班的孩子开始歌唱。人们恭敬向圣坛行礼。

年轻祭司捧起王冠，形如圆月的珍珠洁白如晨星。“黎明的曙光照亮苍穹，我以神的名义为您加冕。仁慈将普照霍亨索伦，臣民双手不再有淤青，不再需啜饮泪水泡制的苦酒。”

Regina却往后退了一步，她咬着嘴唇，将手抽了出来。

Emma目光温柔地看着她，“我以爱的名义为您加冕。”

于是年轻祭司读了一首倾慕诗。

“日暮风吹，叶落依枝，丹心寸意，愁人不知。

自我离矣，明镜不治，思君流水，何有穷时。”

年轻女王的脸颊滚烫，男孩站在下面，笑意盈盈地看着他两位母亲，老主教也笑起来。年轻祭司像对待珍宝一般，小心翼翼地为她戴上了三重王冠，披上了王室的红绶带。恭恭敬敬地向她行了标准的宫廷礼仪。

底下的臣民在一瞬间爆出欢呼声。

金发女人呼吸声拂过脸颊，眸中跳跃的光比星光还耀眼，“我不会再离开了。”

属于对方的热度源源不断地传递过来，激流的血液沸腾着，咚咚的心跳敲打着耳膜，温软的唇覆上来。年轻女王身体绷紧，她的脸颊烧得滚烫。

圣坛下爆发出一阵比先前还热烈的欢呼声。


End file.
